


Peaches the Pen Thief

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, and they make out, fluffy smut?, idk - Freeform, is that a thing?, it's not really smut, its cute, plus sized!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: In celebration of my ask box being open once again, here is an anonymous request for: “Please something fluffy and happy with #33 “You’re really soft.” and Cisco getting some loving, and bonus points if you ignore canon and throw a little Caitlin being the good old adorable and supportive best friend that she is and definitely not dead or killer frost, please? ;)”. Now, it says fluffy and happy, but I couldn’t read the words “You’re really soft” and NOT think naughty things, so here you guys go. I’m officially labeling this as Plus Sized!Reader, because that’s how I imagined it when I wrote it. Hope you all like it! :D





	Peaches the Pen Thief

“Stop right there!” Cisco cried from the doorway of his workshop startling you enough to make you yelp. “I knew it was you,” Cisco continued, pointing his index finger at you in a vaguely accusing manner, his eyes narrowed as he began to take slow, measured steps towards you, “you’re the only one who it could have been.”   
  
You remained still, staring at him in confusion as he drew closer. “What is it that I did?” you asked slowly, frowning slightly as Cisco stopped inches in front of you.   
  
Without a word, he smiled, reaching into the small space between you to pluck the pen out of your hand. “You’re the pen thief,” he declared in a whisper, brandishing the writing implement at you with a grin, “I’m always running out of pens down here, and Caitlin doesn’t like the clicky ones, so I knew it couldn’t be her, and Barry always has his own pens on him because of his work as a CSI, so,” he dropped the pen back on his desk where you’d taken if from, “it had to be you.”   
  
You blushed lightly, biting your lip guiltily as he stared you down. “I keep losing mine,” you said with a pout, “and I know you like to keep your desk fully stocked, so I…borrow them sometimes.”   
  
Cisco nodded, “borrow?” he repeated, squinting again, “you realize that implies the return of the item you’ve taken, right?”   
  
You nodded. “Yeah, but like I said, I keep losing mine, so when I borrow yours, they end up lost too.”   
  
Cisco shook his head and laughed at that. “You’re a mess Y/N,” he teased you fondly, lifting his pen off of his desk again, “here, you can use this one, but try not to lose it? I want it back by the end of the day, ok?”   
  
You took the pen from him and nodded, smiling as you tucked it in your hoodie pocket. “Back at the end of the day, promise,” you agreed, “now how about we talk about this,” you gestured to the small space between you both, your smile becoming a smirk, “something tells me you could’ve had this conversation with me, at a more reasonable distance.”   
  
It was Cisco’s turn to blush now, his shoulder lifting in a shrug as he replied, “Well yeah, but I wanted to be able to look you in the eye, y’know, to be sure you understood the magnitude of your crimes.”   
“Oh ok,” you nodded, giggling as you stepped closer to him, “I could believe that, but here’s the thing,” you were very close to him now, his face blushing all the darker as your chest nearly touched his, “you stole the pen you just gave me from Barry yesterday, I can tell because it doesn’t have chew marks in it, and you always chew your pens,” you tilted your head to the side, watching his pupils dilate ever so slightly as you took his hand, “so what’s this really about, hmn?”   
  
Cisco bit his lips together as he took in a deep breath through his nose. You two had been flirting for ages, it was sort of a game between you both, seeing which one of you could get the othe more hot under the collar with the least effort. You usually won, seeing as how Cisco was a sucker for your bigger body type. All soft curves, and soft skin; you barely had to bat your eyes at him, before he was red in the face and weak in the knees. If you were honest, it made you feel just a teeny bit powerful, and another teeny bit hot under the collar yourself, after all, not every man you met was so easily enthralled by you, and you couldn’t deny that you were attracted to Cisco, so the watching him get hot for you only made you hot for him in return.   
  
“Ya got me,” Cisco said in defeat, his free hand coming up to rest on your hip, “I just wanted to get close to you,” he pressed closer still, your chest now flush against his, making you grin.   
  
“Well, here you are,” you murmured, his eyes locking on your lips as you spoke, “did you have anything in mind afterwards, or did you just want to stand here like – mm!” You didn’t get to finish your sentence, his lips pressing to yours and swallowing up your words. You let go of his hand, you arms lifting to circle around his neck, as his circled around your waist. You loved this part, when you were both too bothered to care if anyone walked in, your lips hot against his the only thing on your mind. There was a part of you, that always hoped it would go a little further than this, that you two would just disregard propriety, and go all the way right there on his desk or somewhere similar, but you knew that would end up being more embarrassing than it was worth, so you kept yourself in line.   
  
Cisco’s hands clenched tight at your sides for a moment, dragging his nails over the soft, supple flesh under your shirt. “God Y/N,” he breathed, breaking away from your lips as he squeezed you again, “you’re really soft…like fuck, how are you so soft?” he ran his hands up your sides, and then down again to your hips, “you’re like…like a peach or something…”   
  
“A peach?” You laughed at that, “does that mean I’m pink and fuzzy too?”   
  
“No -” Cisco shook his head and smiled as you laughed at him, “what I mean is, you’re soft, and nice to hold, and you always smell good,” he moved in as though to kiss you again, stopping just shy of you lips to whisper, “sometimes, I just wanna-”   
  
“Oh!” You both jumped at the sound of someone shrieking. Turning towards the doorway, you clapped a hand over your mouth to stifle a giggle, Cisco’s eyes going wide when he saw Caitlin standing there, a hand of her own placed firmly over her eyes. “Sorry!” she cried, waving her hand apologetically, “I uh…I didn’t know you two…I just wanted to ask Cisco something!”   
  
You were nearly breathless, holding in your giggling proving too difficult a feat. You moved your hand, releasing your laughter into the air, “Don’t worry Caitlin, I was just leaving,” you assured her, giving Cisco pointed look before brushing past Caitlin and out the door.   
  
Cisco quickly sat down behind his desk, hoping Caitlin had only seen you two kissing, and not the state you’d left him in. “Sorry Cait, didn’t hear you coming,” he apologized weakly, “what did you want to ask me?”   
  
As you made your way down the hall, you could hear Caitlin chastising Cisco for participating in such a display, in the middle of his workshop, where anyone could walk in. You could also hear Cisco’s whined replies about how it was HIS workshop after all, and it wasn’t his fault nobody knew how to knock anymore, and mentioning how as a doctor, Caitin should already know how that sort of thing worked and not be so squeaky about it. You chuckled to yourself, straightening your shirt as you walked, smiling as you fiddled with the pen Cisco had leant you still in your pocket. You made it all the way to the cortex before your phone went off, and checking it brought an even wider smile to your face as you read Cisco’s message.   
  
  
_**From: Cisco Ramon**_  
 _ **I hope you know, that was sooo not the end of that ‘conversation’ My place tonight? I’ll cook :3**_   
  
You began typing your response as Caitlin entered the cortex. She flashed you look that said ‘ _you two seriously need to get a room sometimes_ ’ without saying a word. You simply smiled guiltily back at her, mouthing a ‘ _sorry,_ ’ as she nodded and entered the med lab. You turned back to your phone, typing out the rest of your response, before hitting send with a smile.   
  
_**To: Cisco Ramon**_  
 _ **Oh I knew that wasn’t over. Your place sounds fine, I’ll even bring your pen…but you’ve gotta earn it back now ;-P**_  
  
Your phone buzzed again before you could even put it back in your pocket, Cisco’s reply making you blush just thinking about what would happen later tonight.   
  
_**From: Cisco Ramon**_  
 _ **Challenge accepted. See you tonight, Peaches ;-)**_


End file.
